Ep. 2: It's Ch'i Power!!
is the second episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Shoji tries to redeem himself after he fails to stop a boy from being abducted for a Gorma sacrifice ceremony. Plot Continuing from the last episode, Ryo climbs inside the cockpit of RyuseiOh and transforms from the Mythical Chi Beast into it's Warrior form. The other Dairangers soon join him inside the cockpit of RyuseiOh. Baron String seems to be down for the count but not for long. The Dairanger get tangled and electrocuted but they bounce back and destroy Baron String. Zaidosu lugs around a heavy bag and then tosses the pieces of Purse Priest out of a bag, who reassembles himself. Shoji boxes and trains. Afterwards, a boy that was admiring him, admires a basketball player. The boy goes after a rogue basketball and the player captures him. Shoji soon hears his cries and chases the man. The man disappears but Shoji is attacked by a monster so he transforms and attempts to fight him, but is bested. Back at the base, Shoji has already arrived and Lin calls the others. Daigo was fishing and both Ryo and Kazu were both working at their respective jobs. Kaku dispatches them but singles out Shoji to train him by ducking giant bowling ball-sized balls flinging at him, which resemble the same attack Purse Priest had used to beat Shoji. Kaku shows him video of his last encounter. The others run around the city and Lin is targeted. Purse Priest keeps capturing more kids. Lin finds the basketball player and chases him, but she is soon captured by him. Shoji, after getting the message from Kaku, races through the city and finds Lin's earring. He spots a car with Cotpotros and follows it. Shoji sees the car go to a boat. The Cotpotros prepare a table for the Triumvirate. Shoji stealthy sneaks in while the other three Dairangers ride in their Kiber Machines. The kidnapped children and Lin are under control of the gourds and sit in front of the Triumvirate. The Cotpotros chant is stopped twice. A grim reaper arrives to kill Lin who Gara singled out. Shoji busts in, disarming the grim reaper who turns out to be Purse Priest. Shouji releases Lin, who fights off the Cotpotros with her wind attack. The children are also released. Triumvirate take it on their own to beat Lin and Shoji up. The other three Dairanger bust in with their Kiber Machines. The Triumvirate disappear. Shouji and Lin transform. The five fight Purse Priest and the Cotpotros outside. Each Ranger uses their unique attacks. Shouji avoids the Purse Priest's head attacks with his new training. Shouji beats Purse Priest down. He tries using his Enlarging bomb, but the Dairangers use their Dairen Rods to hold him in place, and destroy him with their Chi-Power Bomber. Lin watches Shouji and the little boy jog. Shouji hands Lin her earring back. He races off. Lin thanks him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : **Basketball Player: *Kenichi: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' TenmaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' TenmaRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Purse Priest costume) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura